


False Crowns

by britishflower



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rewriting ACOT & OTK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: They Say If You Go Into The Green Forest, You'll Meet A Knight Who Will Grant Any Favour But With A Cost...Agatha is alone in the woods, wanted by King Rhain and his brother but what happens if she makes the ultimate bargain with somebody as -or more-  powerful as The Lady Of The Lake? With time running out, all the chips are placed on the table. It's a race against a ticking clock between the snakes and the school as a new challenger enters the ring.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Agatha knew a very old fairytale. One from her studies at the school. It terrified her what she was about to do even if it was to save everyone.

The Green Forest looked exactly like the blue forest but well purely in shades of green. She stepped carefully over the line between endless woods and the green forest. Her thoughts filled with a buzzing.

_GO GO GO GO GO_

_GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT_

_LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE_

The words pounded inside her mind and rattled her thoughts so much that Agatha nearly turned around and did as it commanded until a single word from the silence.

_stay_

Agatha knew what it really was. A familiar voice from long before. It was a soul wish. Her talent would always remain even if she never expected it to return after so long of disuse. She steeled her nerves and began forward. To block out the barge of shouting, Agatha recited the fairytale to herself.

"It is said, if you go into the green forest there is a knight who will grant any favour you ask. Beware for the forest will force you out in every way. Fear to make you go, wishes to drag you away, lies that'll lead you astray. The knight who's clad in green from head to heel will worm their way into your mind and heart to make you stay away. For every wish comes with a price."

The shouts transformed as she went deeper, following an overgrown trail of ferns and foliage. 

_Save Sophie, Free Tedros, Kill The Snake. Follow my voice and I will give you the way to win._

It came from behind her, back from where she had come. Briefly she worried if she was going the wrong way but the wish pulled her closer.

_A lie. It's a lie._

"They said the knight had locked themself away, just like The Lady Of The Lake. Instead of a freezing wasteland, the knight built themself a forest of emeralds, shamrocks, and ferns. Greens of a thousand shades for miles. Yet all who emerged would instantly leave."

_Wish for away home. Wish the snake off the throne._

"And those who did go beyond the entry. Sometimes never left."

_False. Empty._

"But even fewer would find the knight in the woods. Because when they found themselves seeking a wish from the knight-"

Water filled her senses. Immediately Agatha began the kick upwards, try to reach for the surface, struggling to breath. She was going to die and so would everybody she loved.

Hands pulled her up, warm hands. She stared into emerald green eyes. A smile on her face as she blinked away water and grained her breathing "Sophie-"

The person who came to view was, in fact, not Sophie. It wasn't a pair of eyes but a single large green one, locks of long black hair and a deep frown "The Forest Is Meant To Keep Trespassers Out." The stranger hissed at her.

Agatha nearly jerked away but one hand was right around her arm as the stranger looked her own "Though I suppose that stupid story you insisted on shouting through here did you some good, if I hadn't followrd you then you would be dead." The stranger mused as they reached towards the pond, dropping her arm and pulling a bag out of the algae green waters. Agatha gaped as she took in the full appearance of her aggressive rescuer. They were feminine from one angle then masculine from another. They were dressed in dark green armor with an emerald green sword at their hip. It jolted her memory "You're the knight! The-"

"The one from the story? Was it the armor? Maybe the sword? Or- and this is a guess- is the fact that besides you, I'm the only person who's within the green forest boundaries!" The knight snapped. They took out a familiar crystal ball from the bag and stared it over "Oh." Was the only noise the knight made.

Agatha couldn't think of anything to say until the words crashed into her mind and tumbled off her tongue "What do you mean 'Oh'?" 

The knight looked over the crystal ball from every possible angle, the shift between boy and girl still messing with Agatha's head. They placed it back into the bag "Are you related to Clarissa Dovey?" They asked.

Agatha shook her head "No but I was a student of her's," she replied.

The single eye looked over Agatha briefly "I suppose," they stood to their feet, hoisting the bag in one arm like it weighed nothing, their free hand was held out towards her. Agatha took it and was pulled to her feet rather quickly. The knight began walking in a general direction and held tightly to Agatha's hand "Just so you don't get lost and fall in another pond."

She felt herself blush horribly red "I didn't intend to fall into the pond, I was trying to find you because-"

"You want a favor."

_They only ever want favors._

"You know, for somebody who acts all tough and rough, you're very lonely on the inside," Agatha remarked.

The knight stopped and looked at her "What are you talking about?" They countered.

Now she had an upper hand "You're like The Lady, everybody comes to you for things and over the years you built a defense to keep everybody out only to realize that by keeping them out, you've locked yourself in," She said, having picked through the layers of the story long ago.

The Green Knight frown deepened "Like as if you know anything about me. You're the one who came to my forest, looking for me, to get whatever your little heart wanted. So what is it this time, princess? True Love? Peace? Freedom?"

They took a step closer.

'To get what you want, the knight will test you. They will push at everything to break you down. Do not waver or falter under their gaze or it will destroy you.'

The green eye glowed as the forest darkened. Agatha stood her ground, looking in as her reflection stared out. Nothibg prepared her for the twisting feeling as the magic ravaged her very soul. It twisted and twined, ripped and ruined, warped and waned. Just as Agatha thought she was going to lose. The glow faded, the knight backed down.

"That's..." They paused for a moment looking for words. The gaze went blank "I have been here for a long time, I know as much as The Lady but that is something I wasn't expecting to ever happen," they stood a bit taller "I will grant you one favour, anything you ask will be done within my ability."

"Anything?" Agatha asked. Anything meant out of the thousand of things she needed, only one could be done.

"Anything."

She took a breath. She needed to think. Anything. A thousand different paths, a hundred different choices. One wrong favour meant certain doom for the woods. She needed the right one. Her soul burned with only one answer.

"Help me save Camelot and the woods."

The knight placed the crystal ball bag down. They drew the Emerald sword at their hip and went to a knee with the blade planted into the ground between them and her "I, Flet Le Fae, bind myself to the favour that was requested of by Queen Agatha Of Camelot."

The forest glowed green and a wind twirled around them.

"I shall complete the task given to me by any means called for."

The wind grew higher and tighter around them, leaves being picked up and tossed in the swell.

"The Favour Is Sealed. Nothing Can Undo It. Be A King, A Queen, A Wizard, Or A _Witch_."

The noise deafened, a flashback to the wish fish when she discovered her talent. The knight stood and held their sword to Agatha's throat "Any Attempt To Breach This Bind Will Result In Your Death By My Blade."

Death? The story never mentioned death. Flet smiled at her. Thunder exploded around them as the wind tore apart. And before she knew what was happening, Agatha felt herself weaken and fell. The last thing she saw was a single green eye, alight with flame. Fear seized her body.

In her brief moment before losing consciousness, one though raced through her mind.

What had she unleashed?


	2. 1: Tedros - Flet and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story months ago but added a prologue to build up meeting Flet because they're a BIG important to the story. Anyway here's Tedros.

The dungeons were horrible. Not that he was shocked at all. Tedros had only been in them to talk to the mistral sisters and that one time when he got locked inside by the traitor Keu but he never took in much due the state of affairs until recently that it was down right horrible. What he hated most was that he wasn't in the dungeons. He had been taken to them when his friends were imprisoned but instead he was dragged there to watch them be imprisoned. Afterwards they marched him to a balcony where he could watch the show that Rhain was putting on for the people. He stood on a stage with Sophie. 

Tedros tried warning Rhain what he was doing. That even claiming to be the son of Arthur, the Eldest son, he was in danger because he was not the one who was supposed to be the on the throne. Rhain mocked him for it. 

The king stood on a stage trying to address his kingdom.

"And I, the new king-"

"Who falsely sits on Camelot's throne?"

The crowd turned to see a figure atop a horse. The animal was clearly dead, nothing more than decayed flesh and bone much like the villain zombies had been six months earlier. It's rider, however, was not.

They were clad in green armor. Everyone in the crowd seemed terrified. Only one person wore armor like that in the endless woods. The knight hopped down. They pulled off their helmet to let sleek, oil black hair tumble over their shoulders as a single green eye glared at the king.

A black sword was sheathed at their hip. The knight approached "A king who is not Tedros," they hissed. The knight began approaching the crowd departing "A king who lied to get the truth." 

Rhian stood stock still as the knight stepped on the stage. They were taller than him, a dark looming presence "What word?" He asked "If there is anything in the woods you need dear citizen-"

The knight whistled sharply. Their bony horse whined before changing into a bone dry crow. It landed on the knight's shoulder, coughing up a scroll. The seal on it was Camelot's Royal seal.

Rhain broke the wax and unfurled the script. 

_Free Tedros Pendragon And His Allies Or Prepare For Siege At Midnight, Tonight._

Rhain looked up "You think you'll ride into my kingdom and steal my throne from me. I am the lion, Arthur's eldest son, the one true king! And who are you?" He snapped, fury finally moving him.

The knight smiled "I am the Green Knight."

Rhain looked at them "The Green knight?" He asked, confuse as it made no sense. The Green Knight he was thinking of was dead. Flet snatched at Rhain but a pirate stopped them. Until everybody heard the choked gasp of pain.

On the stage, Flet had turned on the pirate. Their hands had been ungloved as black, rotted, bony fingers sealed tightly around the neck of their would-be attacker. The pirate gasped for air as something black grew up his throat. The air smelled rancid and disgustingly of dead flesh. Flet dropped the pirate, who was dead as his skin peeled off his skull like old wall paper. The knight turned on the king "I Am Flet La Fae! The Green Knight, child of Morgana La Fae and The Original Green Knight. If I do not get my requested filled by the end of this day, then Camelot will suffer a attack worst than anything the woods darkest evil could conjure." Their words boomed louder than anything Rhain had said, the crowd was silent and horrified. 

There was brief movement. Japeth rushing forward to tackle them when the knight turned on him next. Rhain choked a cry, gasps and screams went up in the crowd. Yet he stopped short. The knight was taller than him by a good foot making them impossibly larger than life. Their green eye bore down on him. He didn't move, seemingly paralyzed in place by Flet's gaze upon him. Then he fell back to his rum. From so far away even Tedros could tell from the look on Japeth's face that something horrible had happened.

The knight leaned down to whisper something in his ear, their hand an inch from his throat just in case. They stood up once more and turned to the crowd "Bring The Requested Or Else." The bone bird let out a raspy croak and in a flash of smoke, both Flet and it was gone.

An hour later, Tedros was forced to sit in the throne room and listen to the twins argue about what to do.

"We need to prepare for an attack."

"We should try figuring out what that was about."

"Japeth, that stranger plans to attack us Tonight."

"Maybe you should let me handle the planning of attacks since that was my job before now."

"I'm not wasting time to research a random attacker when we need to prepare-"

"Excuse me," Tedros said finally, tired of listening to them go in circles about whos and whats "Why am I here?" He asked.

Japeth didn't look at him, focusing on the map laid out before him. Rhain looked over "Well, despite the fiasco of today. Seeing as we're family and you were raised in Camelot, we might need to learn a thing or two about the kingdom," he replied.

Tedros frowned "That really can't be true."

Japeth rolled his eyes "Unfornately for you, it is. Rhain is very insistent on family bonding and since you're the son Arthur had with Guinevere, that still counts as being family," he grouched. Then looked up "Actually. Do you know anything about this Knight? You'd obviously have to know more about the stories being the son our father raised."

Tedros chewed his lip. He did know things from his dad's stories but he wasn't going to be telling them a damn thing about it "What was their name again? Flet Le Fae?" He asked. Both nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes to lean forward "They're my cousin. We met briefly once when I was younger, dad took me to their home and left me with some knights to go find them."

He remembered that day. Dad and the knights went to a forest with green trees. The knights were talking and joking around as Arthur stopped and commanded everybody to stay there. He was going to ask Flet a question and would return briefly.

Tedros stared at the table "Whatever dad was hoping they'd do, obviously didn't work," he said, feeling a tightness form in his chest. 

Japeth looked at him "Where is this home of theirs?" He asked.

The Prince groaned and leaned back "Problem with Flet, their home is like Avalon but worse. I don't know anything besides that it's called The Green Forest."

Rhain looked between his brother and Tedros "Fine, family meeting dismissed. Tedros and I will try finding out stuff on Flet, Japeth plan for the siege," he said. Japeth nodded and continued looking over his map.

Tedros was semi thankful Rhian wasn't forcing him along with any of his goons but tried to distance himself from the other boy. Rhain strode forward "So," The false king said.

"So," Tedros replied.

"Flet, are they always that deadly?"

"No. I never met them fully until today."

"So that's a first for all of us then."

"Yeah."

More silence and walking.

"What was Dad like?"

Bad nerve. Tedros felt himself curl up on the inside at the phrase "Good, nice, didn't do well in the final years." 

"Oh. I am sorry for asking about that," Rhain apologized.

Tedros sighed "I get what you're trying to do with the whole Earn My Trust And Use Me Again thing. But you don't have to, I have no information to give about Flet besides they're a cousin and live in a place called The Green Forest."

Rhain stopped and looked at him "I know it seems like that but Japeth meant what he said about me in the throne room, you're family and we're going to have family bonding time," he stated. 

Tedros quriked an eyebrow up "I don't believe any of that is true but I'm currently stuck in a rock and a hard place," he said. Saying it made him feel just a little bit better, like Agatha's attitude had been rubbing off on him.

Rhain shrugged "If that's how you see it then-"

"No, like look." Tedros put a hand om Rhain's shoulder "I get the whole well meaning gestures and inclusiveness but I have been through some much fucking bullshit from a lot of people trying to be nice that at this point I don't actually give a shit if you _are_ being nice or going to stab me in the back again, I learned it with Sophie, I learned it with Agatha, and I'm learning it with you." With that Tedros turned around and walked the way they had came.

"W- Where are you going?"

"Dad never kept anything of the family story in the main library, so you've been going the wrong way this whole time." He smiled to himself. A little glad to get a leg up on Rhain and hoped that whatever was happening tonight would go right.


	3. 2: Sophie - Pink Heart Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie meets a pink knight, everybody falls from the sky, action packed chapters are hard to write.

Sophie had seen the disaster that had been the introduction speech. The knight, Flet, had put on a showstopper party crash. They reminded her of her first year at school when she embraced being evil. A force to be reckoned with. Dangerous with wicked schemes brewing. Except Sophie wasn't that girl anymore and was putting her scheming in ways that needed to be productive. That was figuring out how to help her friends escape. 

A knock came to her door followed by a young man with curls of blond short hair entering. She had to admit that he looked cute, soft blushed cheeks in rose pink armor and swaths of light beach blond hair. His eyes were as green as fresh grass. He sighed with soft content "Queen Sophie, Am I correct?" He asked in a smooth rumble.

Sophie would have been shocked by another boy trying to squirm his way into her heart "Yes, and who are you?" She asked, keeping her voice calm.

The cute boy flushed red "I am Fletcher, I use to work for King Tedros before King Rhain and his brother came to power but I don't think they're Arthur's heirs," he explained.

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief then sucked in a breath "How can I trust that?" She said because who could she trust after everything from the day before. 

Fletcher pulled something free of their armour. It was a small token with a name engraved in it.

_The Green Guild_

He quickly hide it again in a bag she hadn't noticed before with how well it blended "Not all of Arthur's knights disavowed themselves to the pendragons entirely. Sir Gwain formed the green guild shortly after he left. We work with Flet as they are the child of the green knight who the guild was loyal fully too," he explained. The knight sunk to one knee before her like a prince in a fairytale and gently took Sophie's hand "And I will do anything to protect a girl as amazingly beautiful and powerful as you are."

A blush instantly covered her face and she pulled her hand away "I'm- it's not- you shouldn't be making grand love declarations in here. Who knows what might be heard?" 

Fletcher stood up, his eyes full of love and humor "Oh, I thought you looked grand declarations of love?" He teased. Sophie covered her face as it turned even more red. A hand brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear "It'll be our secret," then the touch was gone "After all, even an ever from a family of nevers can find love with a never who wants to find her truest true love." 

When Sophie looked up, Fletcher was no longer in the room. The only reminder was a small disc on the dresser with the Green insignia engraved in it.

\------

Sophie assumed she had had enough surprises that day until dinner arrived.

Tedros was seated at the table looking bothered and clearly lost in his own thoughts, Rhain was equally upset, and Japeth was disinterested. Standing by the door in pink armour with a helmet on was Fletcher. It felt shocking for her. The boy she had fallen for, the boy who tricked her, and the boy who wanted to give her his whole love, all in one place.

"How is there nothing in the family tree? Or the histories?" Rhain murmured. 

Dinner was placed before them already but nobody seemed in the mood to eat. Japeth hadn't even uncovered his dish. Tedros had pushed his plate away without eating a bite. Sophie wasn't even sure she could eat without thinking about the situation she was in.

"We should focus on planning. The attack is in five hours and I need to make sure we ready," Japeth said, finally standing up.

Rhain nodded "Right, we should do that. Guards, put Tedros and Sophie away. Somewhere Flet won't find them." He waved a hand absently towards them. Two guards were already on them before either could protest. The pink on Sophie and a gray on Tedros.

Fletcher leaned in to whisper as they were lead away "Don't worry, Flet has already got a place for us to send you. The others are getting your friends."

Sophie didn't struggle nor did Tedros, who had very clearly been told the same. Finally they reached a deserted hallway when they were released. The other hurried off to pretend that their job had been completed. Fletcher took off his helmet which turned into a pink marvel they placed in their hidden satchel. Sophie felt her heart flutter as the knight smiled at them "Greetings King Tedros, I am Fletcher. A Knight of the Green Guild," he greeted, briefly shaking the Prince's hand.

Tedros blinked "The green guild? Wasn't that something with Gwain?" He asked.

Fletcher nodded once and began walking "We work for ourselves as knights protecting the woods at times but Flet asked us to help you and your friends," They explained.

As the trio rounded a corner, more people came into view. The coven, Hort, Merlin, Guinevere, and Dovey with a couple of other faceless knights. The party moved hurriedly and quietly until they reached a balcony. Fletcher stepped out and blew a sharp whistle "Come on, Rattle," he called.

A familiar boney crow landed on the edge of the balcony. Everybody stared at it. The crow croaked as Fletcher stroked it's head "I'm sorry but is this a joke?" Hester said.

Fletcher looked up, in the dim light they looked off "Dunno. What's that say about your demon half the time?" He countered coolly, Rattle hopping off the balcony edge and flapping in the air somehow. The bird croaked again.

"My demon is connected to my life, I try to not die like every villain before me has," the witch snipped.

Fletcher smiled back at her, his eyes looking brighter in the dark "Well my bird is a pretty wise cookie," he replied. The bones vegans growing and morphing but Sophie had zoned in on what had been said. My Bird. _My Bird._

If that bird belonged to Fletcher, why had Flet had it earlier today? Or maybe Flet had let the Knights borrow it? Or it was a mascot to them? The answer could have been anything.

When she tore herself from those thoughts, Rattle had turned into a fully skeletal dragon that was big enough for everyone to ride on. Tedros and Hort worked on helping everybody aboard the dragon. There was shouts from the end of the hall. The knight cursed under his breath "Spell is wearing off already," he muttered.

That got everybody's attention "What are you talking about?" Somebody asked.

Fletcher kicked the two knights out. The bodies clattering and helmets rolling off to reveal them as empty armor. He pulled the balcony door shut "No time, let's move." He hoisted himself on the dragon's back and gave a sharp whistle. Rattle shoot into the air leaving gasps, cries, and screams to the wind.

Far below the balcony exploded open. Pirates, guards, and two false princes clambered on the space. Nobody noticed the ink black skims flying hurried to the dragon and through its bones until Fletcher cried out. Most had missed, thankfully due to the skeleton knocking them aside but one had managed to find a gap in the armor. Fletcher held his side and leaned forward with heavy breaths. He covered his mouth and pulled the thing free, a tiny curse slipping out.

Sophie tried looking over his should at the wound but he seemed intent on keeping it out of sight "Are you okay?" She asked. The knight didn't respond but the alarming why his breath grew and how he was tipping forward was pointing to all the wrong signs.

Then Fletcher slumped to the side and slid off. Sophie screamed. Everybody else started screaming when the dragon started falling towards it owner in the darkness, destroying the trees of a forest in the game of catch or splat.

The world shuddered with force that threw them off. Sophie groaned from where she had been knocked into a tree. Her vision growing weak and heavy at the throbbing in her head. In the last moments of consciousness, a beautiful girl dressed in a flowing green gown approached her. Sophie lost her final thoughts on the green gown girl.


	4. 3: Agatha - Midnight Return

When Agatha woke up later that day, she was dressed in a green gown and trapped within a garden of sorts. Ever since then, she had been waiting for Flet to return. The knight had left a crystal on a stand for her to witness the event during the ceremony.

Flet killing the pirate, the threat on Japeth, their demands for her friends and Prince.

She had waited even as the day turned dark and stars came to life. Then it happened for a second time that day.

_Save Fletcher_

A wish. A wish who's voice Agatha recognized. She headed to the garden that Flet had left her to rest near. The forest understanding some secret desire to save her friend. So she ran.

It lead her to a horrible sight. A large skeleton of a dragon crashing on the ground and knocking it's patrons off. Agatha didn't think about who or what as she ran to help Sophie as the first person she saw in her view.

That had been less than two hours ago. Everybody had been uninjuried for the most part besides bruises and sore muscles. The dragon had shifted down into a decayed dog and watched over the body of a boy in one of the ponds. Anybody who attempted to get close either got bit (Hort still complained mildly) or received a series of threatening barks (All three rats hissed back).

Sophie stirred and blinked a few times "Aggie? You look so pretty," she said with a smile. Her smile fell "Oh god Aggie, there was a boy- Fletcher -He helped us but-"

Agatha placed her hand on Sophie's shoulders "Calm down, he's-" he was sleeping at the bottom of a pond with an angry hellhound "Recovering," she lied.

Her friend slowly rested back but still distraught "Aggie, I'm sorry about Rhain. I thought he was good," she said.

Agatha setting next to her "We all make mistakes, look on the bright side everything is going to be solved like always."

A knock came from the door and Hester appeared looking almost dreadful "The pink boy is awake," she said.

Agatha didn't have enough time to catch Sophie as the blonde jumped to her feet and hurried out the room. The best she could do was follow and meet Fletcher.

He did not look as great as he sounded. The boy stumbled around the hall with the dog following behind. His eyes seemed to struggle focusing on the way in front of him. He kept having to push his hair out of his face just to get a handle on where he was.

Fletcher blinked a few times as they entered the hall. His armor was pink but a large carved over slash was on his side from a scim. His hand on the wall traced over a carving of something until a button popped free and he pressed it. A splatter of glittery dust covered him from above which turned the knight green and iridescent. 

Fletcher wiped his hands over twirly, blond hair as the green glitter melted into his skin and armor "Oh sweet relief," he remarked. The knight dusted off the remaining glitter off "Now, what did I miss my little baby boy," he teased, scratching the dog's head. The dog morphed into a bird and flapped to his shoulder. Fletcher whistled as he walked away which was when Sophie and Agatha had arrived.

Sophie had let out a happy cry ready to hug the knight but got caught midway in air and choked. Fletcher was frozen with bright green eyes, magic at the ready then hurried put Sophie down "Oh Stars, I'm so sorry about that! It was an accident," he apologized profusely growing flustered and red.

Sophie wheezed a tad after being freed "It's fine," she rasped between coughs "I'm glad you're better."

Fletcher sunk down "Nothing the magic here couldn't fix," he joked "Ah, how are you doing? Did anyone get injured after I passed out?" 

Agatha watched the pair talk and was stunned by how much Flecter looked like Sophie. His pink armor, his fluffy blond hair, and emerald green eyes. 

He looked at Agatha as he helped Sophie to her feet "Hello! You must be Queen Agatha," Flecter said. Once releasing Sophie, he bowed to Agatha and smiled "It's an honor to meet the future Queen," he added.

Agatha felt nervous as he stood with a familiar smile. Something about him felt fake like a carefully crafted disguise. It almost seemed like he was intentionally made to look like a perfect match for her friend.

She tried to hide her concerns behind a smile "Sophie mentioned you, your name is Fletcher?" She asked.

The knight nodded "Indeed, I know it's kinda of close to Flet but my father wasn't the best with names," he joked. 

She was going to point that out but he had already known she was going to ask. Almost a little too perfect of a disguise. The knight smiled "Well, I suppose we should check on the others. There is an infirmary around here and they should get better aid," he offered.

"Please, lead the way," Agatha said. She hoped he would he more distracted by going to infirmary that she could talk to Sophie about her underlying suspicion about Fletcher. Instead her friend and the pink boy happily chatted to each other on the way and seemed to forget about Agatha even existing.


End file.
